The Return of the Heroine?
by acap88
Summary: After VOTD, Naruto gets banished. Ten years later, Konoha called him back. He return with...changes? Total rewrite and improvement. Plot bunnies avoided, for sure! Femnaru
1. Prologue

"We've found him." One man with white eyes spoke suddenly.

"Roger. Let's confront him." A man who was smoking threw away his cigarette.

"Isn't it better to capture him instead?" The third person spoke out, kanji of food on his armor.

"No, it's too troublesome anyway."

"..."

"Tch, you're such a lazy bum." A blonde woman shook her head at their leader's lazy attitude.

"Well, he was nicknamed Kyubi for his achievement. No one can't harm him, he never get wounded from any kind of missions. He is an S-class mercenary; his name is well-known among other villages. It's better for us to confront him rather to fight him. It's too troublesome to explain anymore."

"Yeah yeah, we understand." All of them puffed away in a smoke.

OoOoO

"Wait!" A man was stopped by a group of four. One of them stepped forward and spoke.

"Kyubi, Gondaime Hokage had requested that you may return with us back to Konoha." He waits for the response from the person who was wearing a big robe with fox design on it. The person wore a fox mask, with thick whisker mark on it.

"No." Kyubi replied coldly, and turned to leave.

"Wait. We know it's you already. Why don't you return to your home Konoha? Uzumaki Naruto?"

A girl stepped up, she had persisted.

"Yamanaka-san, I believe you got a wrong a person." Kyubi slowly walks away.

"Wait! If you're not Naruto, how did you know her family name?" The leader of the group spoke again. He was wearing a standard Jounin jacket of Konoha.

"..." Kyubi stopped, and slowly turns around.

"What do Konoha want, Nara Shikamaru, the Strategist?" Kyubi asked sarcastically.

"Troublesome. Your banishment already been lifted off, the condition of ten years term of banishment already finished." Shikamaru sighed.

"Godaime have asked us to come and take you return to Konoha." A man, who was wearing a black sunglass, spoke next.

"Aburame Shino, from the Aburame clan. And Hyuuga Neji."

A man, who was wearing a long sleeve white robe, nodded at the recognition.

"Well?"

"What if I'm saying no?"

"We have to resort the troublesome way then." All of Konoha nin prepared in their own battle stench.

"No need for violence, shall we?" Kyubi waved his hand lazily, which had relieved the high tension before.

"So, you're returning with us?"

"Well, actually I missed the taste of Ichiraku Ramen anyway. And I missed Tsunade-baa-chan" Kyubi scratched his chin, as he was thinking about something. All of the Konoha nin sweat dropped.

"Confirmed. You're really Naruto." Ino spoke out. The rest nodded, agree with her comment.

"Yamanaka-san, old habit won't die easily."

"Naruto, do you have fever? You sound almost...polite. " Ino was intrigued by Kyubi's speech.

"People do change." Kyubi replied coldly.

"Still, you should not be too formal with us anyway. We're your friends." Ino said.

"Friends? Well, honestly I don't think so. I never have a friend actually." The rest of the Konoha team were shocked to hear that.

"Eh?"

"Well? Should we move to Konoha instead? And please refer me as Kyubi."

Feeling that Naruto won't answer any question, Shikamaru pinched his nose bridge, muttered ' troublesome'.

"Well then, we'll return to Konoha immediately."

With that, all of them puffed away, leaving no trail behind.

OoOoO

During the journey went back to Konoha, all Konoha nin were thinking to themselves.

_Why did he say that? _Ino was thinking about previous conversation. She was shocked to hear that Naruto is not considering them as friends anymore.

_Why my Byakugan can't penetrate his cloak? And why I keep sensing chakra when he is talking? _Neji thought to himself.

_My bugs detect abnormality from him. I see..._Shino readjust his sunglasses; he already knew what hidden underneath the robe.

Shikamaru kept thinking about the sudden change in Naruto's behaviour, which was worrying both of them.

Meanwhile, Kyubi kept silence all the rest of the journey.

OoOoO

At Konoha.

"Kyubi, you need to meet the Council beforehand." Shikamaru explained to the returned person.

"Ah." Kyubi replied.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked.

"Hm." Kyubi replied monotonously.

"Stop that!" Ino yelled furiously.

"Hm?" Kyubi turned his head to Ino.

"You're becoming just like Sasuke!" Ino said furiously.

"Ah? Who? Candidate for Rokudaime?" Kyubi said lazily. All the Konoha nin flinched at the name. They know that Naruto dreamt to be Hokage, which he no longer cared anymore.

"So-sorry."

"None taken."

"You're still mad from the banishment?" Ino asked slowly.

"Mad? Well...Simply to say, I can forgive but not forget. You get it?" Kyubi turned to face the Konoha nin.

"No." Ino scratched her chin; she doesn't understand any word from Kyubi.

"Well, he forgive us for banishing him, yet he still not forget the banishment. Right?" Shikamaru explained.

"Maybe." Kyubi turned and continued to walk to the meeting place with the Council.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru walked faster to catch up with Kyubi.

OoOoO

"Nice to meet you, Council of Konoha." Kyubi bowed a bit. A old man stood up and start to read from his scroll.

"Kyubi a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto. Your previous banishment of ten years ago has been lifted. We'll reinstate you as among Konoha nin, at Jounin rank. Will you agree?" Homura, one of Hokage's advisors read from his scroll, representing the Council of Konoha. Tsunade, who was watching the procedure, was very happy to meet back with her favourite gaki. She smiled at Kyubi, and Kyubi waved back, which makes Tsunade happy more.

"Well?"

"What if I say no?" Kyubi replied, his answer shocked all the people inside the room.

"What?" All of them yelled in unison. Suddenly, Homura raised his hand, silenced everyone.

"For what reason?" He asked.

"It is boring to be tied to a village anyway. I want to be like Jiraiya-sensei, always carefree and out from the village." Kyubi answered lazily. Tsunade snickered; Naruto had been influenced by her teammate badly.

"This is outrageous!" One of the councilmen yelled. Homura raised his hand again, silencing the councilmen.

"Well, we know that it is your dream to be Hokage. You sho-"

"No." Kyubi interrupted.

"What?" Homura asked. The sudden interruption had annoyed him a bit.

"That dream already died anyway. I want to be free, to have a piece of land so that I can live peacefully until I died. That's my dream." Some councilmen snickered at the statement.

"You're a ninja. You have to serve Konoha until you die."

"Then, I will leave this place then." Kyubi turned to leave.

"Wait. What if we propose you the same perks as the Sanin? You can go out from the village, but you will report back to Konoha monthly. And if trouble arises, you will help Konoha at that time. How about it?" Homura asked.

The elder knew that Kyubi have a well known across the Elemental nation, his strength was acknowledged even by Iwa and Kumo. If he joined Konoha, Konoha will be hailed the strongest among ninja villages. It was rumoured that Kyubi is stronger than Hanzo the Salamander, which had given the title "The Legendary Three" to Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

"That is considerable." Kyubi spoke out; he was surprised that Konoha would want him so badly.

Homura relieved, his proposition was accepted.

"Well then, before we reinstate you back, we would like to test your strength against our ninja. Please go to Training Ground 7 at the given time. This meeting is dismissed."

OoOoO

All of Konoha shinobi were present at Training Ground 7 to watch the battle of one of their ninja with Kyubi, S-class mercenary which was well-known across the Elemental Nation. Even Kakashi was present, with Icha Icha on his hand.

Kakashi had rejoined the Anbu, saying that he failed in teaching. One of his students nearly went traitor, another one get banished and another one underwent better training with Hokage. He was reinstated as Anbu Captain. He was wearing usual Anbu captain attire; however the presence of Icha Icha on his hand revealed his identity anyway.

Sakura gets trained by Tsunade to become a medic nin. She overcame her fan-girl attitude, and not fawning over Sasuke anymore. Still, she still keeps in touch with him. She was feeling guilty for not helping Naruto for his banishment. The decision of Konoha Council was final. Even Tsunade can't do anything.

Tsunade was sitting at one spot, while suddenly her shoulder was tapped from behind.

"Oh, it's you Jiraiya. Where have you been?" Tsunade asked the person, who turns out to be Jiraiya the toad hermit.

"I'm just wandering around. I bet that Naruto will surprise you after this is over." Jiraiya smiled.

"You meet him before?" Tsunade asked.

"I met and trained him myself. It is too bad that he lost his 'will of fire'. He no longer feels any love toward this village anymore." Jiraiya explained with a sad expression.

"I see." Tsunaded frowned from the explanation.

"This is a friendly match between Konoha nin versus Kyubi. The rule is simple, both opponent may use any of his jutsu, weapons and trick, but no fatal. This is just friendly match." Gai spoke with authorities, he was appointed as the referee for the match.

There was excitement among the spectators. People started chattering, bets were set and money was on the table. The stake was high, not anyone can match with the reputation of legendary Kyubi which never get wounded from any kind of mission.

"Anyone here want to fight against with Kyubi?" Gai called out.

"I am." Uchiha Sasuke stepped forward. Behind him, fan-girls were cheering on him. Twitching his eyebrow madly, he went forward a little bit faster.

"Uchiha." Kyubi bowed a bit, a sign of respect.

"Long time no see, Naruto." Sasuke also bowed, it's just a usual friendly spar.

"Hm." Naruto's lack of word annoyed Sasuke a bit.

"What's with the long robe and mask? Hiding your pretty face?" Sasuke sneered evilly; it doesn't hurt to annoy your opponent, right?

"Sorry Uchiha, I don't swing 'that' way." Kyubi remained calm, he still standing freely and doesn't ready in a battle stench.

Twitch.

"For your information, I'm straight anyway." Sasuke readied himself.

"People who keep denied something actually hide something." Kyubi said sarcastically.

Twitch. _That must hit the spot, _Kyubi thought.

"D.O.B.E!" Sasuke's eyes twinkled furiously; he quickly rushed forward with his hand twitching madly. He hurled a punch toward Kyubi's face.

"Uh-oh." Kyubi caught the punch, and twist his body around, using Sasuke's momentum to counter the attack. Sasuke who was proficient in taijutsu, quickly twist his body, evading the elbow to his neck. Free from Kyubi's grip, he jumped backward to meters away.

"Oh no, don't end this just yet." Sasuke sneered. He went to attack again, just like the last time, his attack ended up countered by Kyubi.

Sasuke jumped backward, he had enough analyze his opponent.

"You have improved. It is nice to fight you again." Sasuke smiled, he already knew that Kyubi's stance was only defensive, and he wouldn't change into aggressive stance.

"Hm." Kyubi still stood on his spot, not moved by the attack. He widened his leg apart, and his left palm held upward. His right palm held near his torso, ready to intercept any attack.

Gai and Tsunade recognized the fighting stance.

"Seikuken?" Both of them wondered at the same time.

"It is true. Naruto had mastered Seikuken a long time ago. It was from the training at the Myobokuzan." Jiraiya explained. He was smiling at his student's achievement.

"Myobokuzan? He was accepted by the toads?" Tsunade was shocked.

"Yeah. He was accepted and went through 'that' training too. He is a prodigy in the art." Jiraiya puffed his chest up, he was very proud of his student.

"I see." Tsunade continued to watch the match.

Sasuke went to attack again, this time with Sharingan on. The Sharingan spun furiously, predicting every movement of his opponent. However, he keeps getting the same vision, all his attack will be blocked no matter what.

"Tch, warm up is over. I'm getting serious, Naruto!" He formed several hand seals, and shouted.

"Sen'eijashu!"

Snakes came out from his sleeves, and went straight to Kyubi. Kyubi switched himself with a log, and appeared behind Sasuke, with kunai at his hand. He was surprised to see smirking Sasuke.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke generates electricity from his body, intend to paralyze Kyubi.

"You got me..." Kyubi muttered, he received the attack directly. Sasuke surprised to see Kyubi puffed in a smoke. _I should have realized that! Where is he? Up? Left? Right?_

"Down." A pair of hands pulls Sasuke down into the ground, leaving his head just above the ground. Kakashi who was watching, smiled at the déjà vu.

Kyubi appeared from nowhere, and stood up looking down on buried Uchiha.

"Well?" Kyubi shocked to see Sasuke puffed in a smoke. _Nani?_

Kyubi turned to see Sasuke who was charging at him, electric sparkling at his right hand.

"That idiot!" Tsunade went to stop the match, only to be stopped by Jiraiya.

"Don't worry anyway. That Uchiha brat tones down his strength a bit. He knows this is only friendly spar." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade calmed down, hoping that Uchiha won't try to kill Naruto.

"Take this! Chidori!" Sasuke thrusted his hand forward. Kyubi sidestepped, and caught Sasuke's wrist. He uses the momentum to throw Sasuke away, flying straight to a tree.

Sasuke twisted his body mid-air, and he uses the impact on the tree to spring back to Kyubi twice the speed.

Kyubi get caught surprised, his face received a punch from Sasuke full-force and sent flying backward. He landed on his feet, calming himself down. His mask started to crack, tiny piece of porcelain failing down from the mask.

"You should take the mask off, Naruto. Wear your forehead protector. Fight me as Konoha nin." Sasuke demanded.

"I refuse." Kyubi standing up, he never intended to lose anyway.

"Well then, I want you to face my new jutsu. Don't worry anyway; I'll tone it down a bit." Sasuke started to concentrate, focussing every chakra in his final attack. The Heaven Seal started to creep around his body, giving him a feral look. However, he seems to be in complete control.

"Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke spew a large fireball, heading towards Kyubi. Kyubi immediately jumped upward to avoid the fireball, which is bad mistake.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"

Sasuke fires a large dragon- shaped at Kyubi who was in mid-air. Kyubi immediately formed a crossed fingers sign, and a clone puffed next to him. The clone grabs him mid-air and threw him away from the fireball. The clone ended up consumed by the fireball and puffed.

Landed on the ground safely, Kyubi saw Sasuke was winded up; he was losing too much chakra from the last attack. Suddenly, Sasuke popped something into his mouth.

_Soldier pill! What is his plan, anyway? _Kyubi thought to himself. He tensed when Sasuke stood up looking more refreshed.

"I was hoping you missed the attack, actually." Sasuke smirked, which make Kyubi worried more. _He was planning something, I know it!_

Naruto suddenly realized the surrounding was getting darker. He looks above to see a black cloud; claps of thunder can be heard from it.

"My final attack! KIRIN!" Sasuke shouted. Mass chakra burst out from him. The sudden burst of chakra engulfed the whole area.

Kyubi watched in horror to see a dragon composed of lightning staring down from the lightning cloud and coils, as it was ready to charge at his direction.

The lightning dragon came down in a blink of eye and collided with ground where Kyubi stood at, creating a crater on impact.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled. Her worst fear came true; people who wear her necklace would die right in front of her.

"Relax, I can sense him anyway." Jiraiya reassured Tsunade, he already knew the result from the match.

From the crater, there were huge white smoke rising up to atmosphere. People nearby still blinded from the sudden spark of lightning. Sasuke was nearly blinded too, and he nearly loss his consciousness. The jutsu already drained his chakra, even after he ate the soldier pill.

As Sasuke stood up, he saw a figure still standing at the centre of the crater.

"I know you will make it, dobe."

Sasuke suddenly feels dizzy, and falls backward.

Right before Sasuke hit the ground, a soft hand managed to grab his back from hitting the ground.

_Soft? _Sasuke thought to himself. In his fading consciousness, he feels long blonde hair was failing on his face, dancing with the blowing wind. He saw the bluest eyes he ever met, and he recognized it. Those eye only belong to someone he know.

Right in front of him, a beautiful girl at her twenties was looking at his face. She was wearing a trench coat, which reveals her well developed figures. Her face is pretty, just like an angel. Even though they were under the dissipating black thunder cloud, her face was bright, like a sun.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke shuttered, and fade into unconsciousness. The woman shook her head, and said softly.

"Ie, my name is Namikaze Naruto."

OoOoO

End Chapter

OoOoO

AN: Yeah! This is my first attempt on more action packed fiction. Less in introduction, more in action! Read and review. I'm still writing my other fic, don't worry anyway. Any suggestion to make this story better is absolutely accepted! Harem? Yuri? Tsundere? Just say it!


	2. Day 1

OoOoO

The situation in the Konoha council was in chaos. The defeat of Uchiha Sasuke, candidate for the position of Hokage was defeated by Kyubi surprised them all. The most shocking part was the appearance of Uzumaki Naruto, which had turned into woman. Even worse, she claimed to be the sole daughter of the late Yondaime, and introduced herself as a Namikaze.

"She can't be the daughter of the Yondaime!" One of the councilmen argued.

"She must be lying!" Another councilman added.

"She must be a fraud! Uzumaki Naruto is a male!"

WHAM!

All the chaos inside the meeting room suddenly went silence. Tsunade managed to grab their attention by punching the desk in front of her. The innocent desk went blown into pieces, startling all the people inside the room.

"Hokage-sama, please refrain yourself from destroying the desk. That desk is just replaced last month, you know?" Shizune frowned.

"I agree with your assistant, Hokage-sama. If you keep doing this, we might reduce your allowance for buying your sake." Koharu interjected suddenly, she too was annoyed by the chaos inside the council hall. The reactions of the councilmen were too embarrassing.

Tsunade pinched her nose bridge; it was hard to deal with these fools from the council.

"Dear councilmen, yelling like an old fart won't help us in this situation. It is better if we asked Jiraiya and the woman instead."

Homura stood up after the speech and spoke.

"I would like to summon Namikaze Naruto to explain us the recent development. Everyone agree with me?"

All of the councilmen nodded and went silence.

"Please call Namikaze Naruto immediately." Homura ordered one of the Anbu, and the Anbu quickly disappeared in a smoke.

Minutes later, he returned with a woman standing behind him.

The woman now wears a black trench coat with ninja trouser. She also wears a red coat with black flame design, similar to Yondaime's.

_She just looks like the girl version of Naruto. _Tsunade thought. She chuckled at the memory of Naruto once transformed into a beautiful woman to knock Jiraiya off.

_She even have Kushina's look. Long hair, nice figure, brash personality. They both have many similarities. As if Kushina dyed her hair blonde and standing right in front of me._

Tsunade was deep in memories when suddenly a tap at her shoulder brings her back into reality.

"Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked, worried to see Tsunade spacing out for a minute.

"It was nothing." Tsunade shrugged it off, waving her hand lightly to stop Shizune from nagging her for spacing out during important meeting.

Tsunade stood up from her seat; automatically all eyes were set on her immediately.

"Council of Konoha, in front of us is a woman claims to be Namikaze Naruto, the daughter of Namikaze Minato, our Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina. I will allow she to explain herself in front of the Council. In additon, I will ask for the permission to take some blood sample for DNA test from Namikaze Naruto, to prove her claims that she was Uzumaki Naruto and related to Namikaze Minato."

All councilmen whispered among themselves and after a while, they finally reach to an agreement. Satisfied with the decision, Homura stood up from his seat and spoke.

"The Council of Konoha will listen the explanation from the one claimed herself as the daughter of the late Yondaime, and will wait for the result from DNA test."

Tsunade bowed a bit, a sign of respecting the decision of the Council.

"Shizune, get some blood sample from Naruto. Then, go to the hospital immediately, Sakura was waiting there. She already been briefed of the meeting, and she will conduct the DNA test for me."

Shizune nodded, she understands her task. She walked to Naruto with a small blood sample tube at her hand.

"Naruto, I need some of your blood sample. May I?" Shizune asked for permission.

Naruto smiled at Shizune, and allowed Shizune to do her work.

After Shizune done, she quickly seals the blood sample tube inside a scroll and quickly went out from the meeting room, heading toward the hospital. Naruto turns to face the Council.

"Namikaze Naruto, previously known as Uzumaki Naruto, I would like to ask a question. What happened to you after the banishment?" Homura asked.

"...May I request for Jiraiya's presence in this meeting?" Naruto spoke slowly.

"Tell us the reasons for you requesting Jiraiya's presence?" Homura asked.

"He can explain more about the seals on me, and the functions behind it. Right after the banishment, I was engaged in a fight with Akatsuki, and nearly released Kyubi." Hearing the statement, the council was again in chaos. Screaming of shock and fear can be heard from outside the room.

"SILENCE!"

The roar from Tsunade quickly silenced them all.

Next to her, her advisors, Koharu and Homura both were holding their chest, as if they were having a heart attack.

"Tsunade, you nearly make me have a heart attack. You should've considered our age. It is better for you to smack the desk instead." Koharu nagged at Tsunade, Homura nodded agreeing with Koharu.

_It is better for both of you to step down already._ Tsunade ignored the comment from her advisor, and faced Naruto.

"Why did I never hear any of this?" Tsunade asked, she was concerned with the safety of Naruto. Jiraiya was supposed to report this to her.

"I was engaged to a fight with Akatsuki hours after I was banished. They were waiting for me outside of the border of Konoha. The fight was dragged on to a mountainous range, which is completely isolated." Naruto stopped a while.

"Please continue." Tsunade said, she was paying attention to her explaination.

"According to Jiraiya-sama, I was transformed into 8-tail state, completely bypassing the safety feature of the necklace given by you."

"My necklace have safety feature?"

"Yes. It was supposed to stop me from transforming into more than 6 tails. However, the Kyubi's chakra keeps pouring in. The seal was almost to be released, when I meet someone in my consciousness."

"Someone?" Homura interjected.

"The person was my father, Namikaze Minato."

"How could you meet a dead person? This is outrages!" One of the councilmen suddenly interrupts. However, he was silenced by the glare from Tsunade.

"When he seals the Kyubi into me, he set the seal that if a chance that eight tails grew; he would appear in my mindscape. We have a short conversation, he did tell some about the seal at my stomach. If I can, may I explain them?" Naruto asked the council.

"Please explain to us, then."

"There are three seals were placed to trap Kyubi inside me. Those were Hakke no Fūin Shiki, Shishō Fūin and Shiki Fūjin. Two of them were to allow me to access the chakra of Kyubi sealed inside me. Shiki Fūjin was to seal the Kyubi. However, my father predicted that the Konoha will not honour his last wish, which was true, and set another seal on me for a safe reason."

At the mention of the last wish of Yondaime, all the councilmen have ashamed look at their face.

"Another seal change my appearance, as I was born a boy instead. He fears that the villagers will harm me even worse if I was a girl."

Naruto stopped to watch the councilmen. All of them are not dared to face her directly, looking down straight to the floor.

"After the short conversation, he repaired back the seals on me. He also released the seal to change my gender back to female, as I was no longer tied to Konoha. Then, I woke up to find myself gender changed, and still facing another Akatsuki member. Luckily, Jiraiya-sama grabbed this chance to help me and Akatsuki retreated soon after that."

"After that?" Koharu asked, she was interested of the development of Naruto, who have become the famous Kyubi.

"Jiraiya-sama checked my seals, and he confirmed that Kyubi was completely sealed inside me. There was no more whiskers mark on my cheek anymore, a sign of being the Jinchiruki of Kyubi. However, I only can use a small amount of the chakra of Kyubi, and I still have the fast healing rate due to the Kyubi's chakra." Naruto explained.

Then, she continued.

"Jiraiya-sama decided to send me to Myobokuzan for safety reason. Since Konoha no longer my village, I was prone to more danger. It was safer for me to stay with the toads, since I signed contract with them."

"Is this true?" Homura asked.

"It is." A voice behind him answered. Homura was shocked, and quickly turns around.

The person standing behind him was Jiraiya. He was leaning to the wall, with his arms crossed.

"You're here since when?" Tsunade asked, she just detected his presence minutes ago.

"I was here earlier." Jiraiya grinned; his Tōton Jutsu allowed him to spy close to the enemy, and to get the material for his books.

What didn't he expected was a punch to his face from Tsunade, which send him flying to the wall.

Koharu and Homura face palmed at the antic of the two teammates. Other councilmen including Naruto were eye-widened comically at the scene.

"You old pervert! You didn't tell me anything at all!" She marched to the human sized hole at the innocent wall, and took out Jiraiya. She continues to torture the unconscious Jiraiya, which terrified all people inside the room. A kick at Jiraiya's 'family jewel' makes all the men inside the room winced at the sight. Even Naruto feels the pain of watching.

"Er...Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama might be dead already..." One brave councilman spoke with a low voice.

"He won't die just yet!" Tsunade keeps shaking Jiraiya back and forward.

Satisfied, she threw the lifeless form of Jiraiya next to Naruto, and went back to her seat.

"..."

"Naruto, wake him up." Naruto moved closer to unconscious Jiraiya, and whispered something to his left.

Jiraiya immediately sprang back to life, and jumped. He keeps looking left and right, as if he was searching for something.

"Where are the cute girls only in bikini that want my autograph?"

All the people inside the room, minus Tsunade sweat dropped.

"I told you that he won't die." Tsunade smirked.

Koharu coughed to grab the council's attention.

"Since you're here already, please tell us the reason of why you not informing Konoha about this before, Jiraiya." Homura spoke. The frustrated Jiraiya went serious suddenly.

"Well, Naruto was no longer belongs to Konoha. It is better for me to take her for Myobokuzan, which is safe from Akatsuki's threat. I, as her godfather have complete responsibility of her safety." Jiraiya stopped to catch his breath, and he continued.

"At Myobokuzan, she was placed under Shima and Fukasaku, the toad elders. She was trained in the art of sage. In addition, she was taught on how to be a good mannered person by Shima." Jiraiya chuckled a bit.

"Why are you laughing, you pervert?" Tsunade asked.

"Nah I'm just remembered that each time Naruto acts unladylike, she would get knocked by Shima." Jiraiya laughed this time and joined by Tsunade. Naruto was red in embarrassment, being laughed at.

"K-knock it off!"

"No, this is fun. Do you want me to summon Ma here?" Jiraiya grinned while pointing to the floor.

Naruto stepped back a bit. "Are you threatening me, old man?" She feels a chill at her neck at the looks from Jiraiya.

"Oh? You should know Ma won't like your sense of fashion anyway. She would want you to wear properly as a woman..." Jiraiya smirked at the horror at Naruto's face.

"Okay! No, nothing at all! Really! No need to call Ma here!" Naruto stopped Jiraiya from summoning Shima.

"Haha. It is nice to meet you anyway. Our last meeting was two months ago, right?" Jiraiya patted Naruto's head, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Em..." Naruto nodded.

"How did you ended up as a mercenary, Namikaze-san?" Koharu asked.

"Well, it was 2 years ago that I finished my training at Myobokuzan, and I went to travel with Jiraiya. At some point, we parted away. I went to Wave country to visit Tazuna, the bridge builder. He also shocked to see me at first. Then I stay for a week at his house. I was offered a job to destroy a mercenaries' camp. Since then, I took some job and was known as Kyubi. Jiraiya said that I must protect my identity from Iwa and Kumo, fearing that they still hold grudge with my father." With that, she finished her explanation.

The council went silence from the long explanation. Homura asked Tsunade which was sitting next to him.

"What about the DNA test?"

"Shizune will return right after the DNA test with the result." Shortly after that, Shizune came in, with a scroll at her hand. She quickly went to Tsunade's side and gave her the scroll.

Tsunade read the scroll and handed it over to Koharu after she finished.

"It seems that her blood matched with Uzumaki Naruto. It also stated that her blood match with the sample of Yondaime's blood."

Homura nodded at the statement, and stood up from his seat.

"Council of Konoha, after the explanation from Namikaze Naruto, with the result from DNA test, we have acknowledged your heritage. You will be reinstated as Konoha nin -"

"Please wait, Council of Konoha." Naruto interjected.

"Yes?" Homura asked.

"I would like to leave Konoha." Her statement shocked them all. Jiraiya raised his eyebrow at the statement. He did predict this would happen.

"Why?" Tsunade asked. Her favourite gaki just returned, and want to leave immediately?

"If my identity was to be public, Konoha will face danger from Iwa and Kumo. They will call for my blood, and might declare war on Konoha."

"You should not worry about that. Konoha will protect you from any threat; you're the last of Namikaze. Konoha won't allow others to harm the Yondaime's heir."

Naruto sighed; she did expect this would happen.

"Can I trust Konoha?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Of course!" Another councilman added.

"The truth is... I don't trust you at all." Again, her statement shocked them all.

"Konoha didn't honour my father last wish, you once treat me like trash, and you banished me from Konoha. How can I trust you?" Naruto asked with a stern voice. All councilmen look ashamed by their past actions toward the only child of their Yondaime, the truth always hurt.

"Can you give us a chance to redeem ourselves?" Homura asked.

"How?"

"Please stay at Konoha for a month. After one month is over, you can decide to leave Konoha or not. Your decision will be final and the Council will accept it." Homura bowed to his knee to show his determination. Koharu soon joined him, and followed by the rest of councilmen.

Naruto watched them emotionlessly, when suddenly she gave them a warm smile.

"It doesn't hurt to try. Fine then, I will stay here for a month. If I feel unwanted here, or Konoha faces more danger because of me, I will leave this place." She bowed a bit, and turned to leave. She went out from the meeting room, leaving Jiraiya behind.

"Jiraiya,can you give some ideas? I would prefer to keep her at Konoha. It is safer for her to be here." Tsunade sighed.

"It is simple. You just have to 'tie' her to Konoha." Jiraiya said.

"How?" Tsunade leaned closer. Even the councilmen were paying attention.

"One word. Marriage."With that, a smile appeared on everyone's face.

OoOoO

Uchiha Sasuke was confused with himself. The face of the beautiful woman right before he went unconscious keeps replaying inside his head. He must admit it, the woman is very pretty. _Did I use Sharingan too much? _Sasuke wondered.

Right now, he was currently at the hospital. He went unconscious due to chakra exhaustion. He was aware that Kirin used too much chakra. Even Tsunade told him never use it unless it was an emergency. But the previous battle was about his pride. If words about his defeat leaks out, his pride will be shattered into pieces.

Sasuke stares on the white ceiling of the room. He hates hospital. Everyone does. The smell of medicine makes him sick. _I'm better out from this place soon._ He thought.

Sasuke switched his position to his right; he rather watches the evening view than the white ceiling.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sasuke choose to ignore it; it must be one of his fan-girls anyway.

The doors open slowly, and a person stepped inside.

"Uchiha-san." Sasuke recognized the soft voice and he quickly get up from his bed to face the person.

Naruto have come to visit him, with a bouquet of flower.

"Naruto?"

She nodded, and went to replace the flower inside the vase near the window.

"You've changed..." Sasuke trailed off. Naruto smiled at him, which makes him blush a little.

Sasuke shook his head hard, he is Uchiha, Uchiha won't blush at any condition!

"Wait, how did you change your gender?" Sasuke asked.

"It was due to the seal that was placed on me since I was little."

"Seal?"

"I'm rather tired of story-telling, Uchiha-san." Naruto turned her face away, and watched the evening view through the window.

Sasuke frowned, since when Naruto was this cold? Looking at Naruto more closely, he realized that Naruto was nearly identical with the usual girl-form of his sexy no jutsu.

Then, realization hit Sasuke.

Why did he care so much for Naruto?

_Because she is a beauty!!_ Inner Sasuke appeared suddenly inside his head.

_I don't care for her!_ Sasuke countered back.

_When you defeat Itachi, what would you do? _Inner Sasuke sneered at Sasuke.

_I would revive back the clan. _Sasuke answered.

_Then, she will be the PERFECT candidate to be your wife! And Sakura too! They both are strong, beautiful and nice too. They both understand your goal. They once were your teammates. Grab this CHANCE! Use the Clan Restoration Act wisely! Makes your own harem! _Inner Sasuke gave a long speech. Behind him, the scene of rising sun was playing.

Sasuke can't handle the awesomeness of Inner Sasuke, and blinded by the ray of harem which shine brightly.

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke snapped from his trance, and blushed to see Naruto was closer to him. She was staring directly to his face.

"You're spacing out for a while."

Embarrassed, he quickly shook his head. "I was thinking about something." He turned his face away from Naruto, his face was red in embarrassment.

Naruto stepped back from the bed, and went silent for a while.

Sasuke spoke suddenly. "You've become stronger, Naruto."

"You're strong too." Naruto smiled again. Sasuke's heart skips a beat to see Naruto's smile. Her smile was bright; the light from the sun makes it even brighter. It just like an angel was smiling to him.

Suddenly, she turned to leave. Sasuke sweated, did his statement hurts her?

"I have to leave now."

"Why?"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke. "Future Rokudaime, please don't pry on other people's business, okay?" She said sarcastically.

Her answer hurts him a bit. Sasuke turned his face away, looking disappointed.

"I do care about you."

"Really?" Naruto's voice was so close this time. Sasuke turned his face to see Naruto was standing right next to him. _When did she? _Sasuke was surprised at her speed.

Naruto leaned closer, and whispered softly to his left ear.

"Do you really care of me?"

Sasuke blushed at the question; the nervousness makes him speechless. He managed to mutter out a single word, shuttering at his attempt.

"Y-yes."

"Thanks." Naruto kiss Sasuke at his cheek, and she disappeared from the room, leaving one happy smiling Uchiha behind.

_That's it! I will make her as my wife! _Sasuke was determined; the fire of youth (harem) was shining inside his chest.

OoOoO

End Chapter

OoOoO

AN: Yare yare...I shall explain about this story a bit. There will be 30 chapter of this story. Each of them will represent the day in a month. The first two chapters are the first day. Different pairing every day, other pairings will be included. Ask any question, I will answer them. I will try my best to update the story; however I will become too busy in the next few weeks which make slow update. Read and Review!


	3. Day 2

It was morning at Konoha. Usually, it was quiet at the time. However on this 2nd day of October, it were different.

People were crowding over in front of Hokage Tower. Nearly all population of Konoha attend the sudden meeting with Hokage. Flyers were sent everywhere, it seems that the Godaime want to make an announcement.

All the chattering and murmuring went silent when a figure came out from the Hokage Tower. She was wearing her usual attire, plus with white robe and the hat of Hokage, the symbol of leadership in the whole Elemental Nation.

The figure stood up on the platform, and watched the whole population gave their attention toward her direction, ready to listen of anything she would say.

_It is the time to tell them the truth. _She thought to herself. Tsunade sighed, she need more sake after all.

"Dear citizen of Konoha, I have an important announcement to make..."

OoOoO

The crowd went silence, even minutes after their leader had finished talking.

Tsunade had finished her announcement, telling the whole crowd about Naruto's return and her heritage, the DNA test, her story, and about the decision of the Council to redeem their past mistakes toward the sole heir of the late Yondaime.

Tsunade knew that Naruto can kill the rest of the Council if she wants to, yet she didn't. She still holds no grudge toward them, for mistreating her, for banishing her from the village once her father protected.

Somehow, deep inside her heart, Naruto still not forget all the mistreatment, the harsh glare, overcharged grocery.

Naruto is a human, after all.

Tsunade frowned; she knew that it will be hard to have Naruto accept Konoha again.

Tsunade watched the rest of the crowd who was standing in front of the platform which she was standing at.

She could read the expressions on their face.

Shame.

For mistreat the sole daughter of their late leader, who entrusted them to take care of her well.

Guilt.

For the harsh treatment they gave her, while she holds Kyubi at bay.

Tsunade sighed, it was too late now. Naruto will leave Konoha in a month, which was unavoidable.

She doesn't believe that Naruto will get married in a month. She doesn't trust anyone, Jiraiya once said.

Tsunade turned on her heel to leave the crowd, she have a better thing to do.

_I believe there's still one bottle left inside my drawer, which is not found by Shizune, yet._

She just take one step, when suddenly someone among the crowd shouting suddenly.

"W-Wait!" Tsunade didn't turn to see the one who shouted, she merely look from her shoulder.

The said man gulped, he didn't dare to anger the village leader, who holds supreme authority of Konoha.

He continued.

"C-Can we, somehow, redeem ourselves too?" Murmurs of agreement can be heard among the crowd.

Tsunade recognized this man; he was among the survivors of the attack.

"I don't know." She replied.

"We have a chance, then?" Tsunade sighed, it was getting more troublesome to handle. She turned and faces the whole crowd again.

"Hear me on this one. She will stay here for a month, to see if Konoha is a better place to live. If she doesn't think it so, she will leave. It's up to you guys to make her accept Konoha again." Another silence, until suddenly one of the crowd went forward and spoke.

"We'll show her the kindness of our late leader upon us. We'll honour the late wish of Yondaime properly this time!" The spirit of the people rise tremendously.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered up, they believe that to renew a broken bond is not easy, yet it is not impossible.

"The daughter of Yondaime can live peacefully at Konoha!"

"Yeah! Don't leave your home! This is your home!" They cheered loudly, hoping that the daughter of Yondaime hear them.

Tsunade smiled to see the people of Konoha eager to make amend, ask to be forgiven by the once shunned daughter of their leader.

_I hope so._

OoOoO

"Hm..." Jiraiya watched the whole event through the window; he was leaning on the wall inside the Hokage's office.

He heard footsteps coming closer to the office.

"It's better to hide!" He then covered himself with chakra; his whole body completely blend with surrounding, and vanished in the thin air.

Seconds later, Tsunade went inside the office, looking relieved.

"Good, Shizune is not here." She quickly went to sit on her usual seat, and open her drawer. Smiling happily, she took out a bottle of sake from her hidden stash.

A snort.

Tsunade ignored that. She proceeds to pour the precious sake into her cup and drank it in one go.

"Ah! Sake after annoying meeting is the best!" She cried in joy, the annoying headache had finally gone.

A snort, again.

Tsunade get up from her seat, and walk slowly to a corner of the office. Without a warning, she hurled her fist forward, as if she was punching something.

Her fist makes contacts with a well hidden Jiraiya, sending him straight through the wall. A human-shaped hole was the only evidence that Jiraiya had sent flying away from the Hokage Tower.

One of the Anbu, who were standing guard outside the room, overheard the small explosion inside the office, and could only shake his head at the leader's antic.

"As a Nara would say at this time, it's too troublesome. I have to tell the secretary to call the repairman, again." He leaves to meet the secretary, followed with chuckles from his companions.

Tsunade seems to be satisfied after releasing her stress, when suddenly she spoke to no one inside the office.

"I know you're there, Naruto. Come out."

Unconsciously, Naruto dispelled her invisible technique; she was staring hard on the human-shaped hole at the wall.

She didn't realize that Tsunade had come closer to her. Tsunade realized that she had missed her favourite gaki so much, and she went to hug Naruto.

"You've return, gaki."

Naruto, surprised at the warm of her pseudo mother, return the hug.

"Yeah..." She said, with a smile at her face.

Tsunade released her hug, and stare at the bluest eye she ever see. Scanning the blonde in front od her, she realized she is a beautiful woman, who once raised as a boy.

"You have grown into such a beauty, Naruto."

"Well, if I never grow as a boy, I might accept that as a compliment." Naruto scratched her cheek weakly; she didn't want to be called pretty.

"It seems that the elders from Myobokuzan teach you well in some manner. Well, you were grown up as a boy before..."

Naruto shivered a bit. The experience with Ma was full with pain, misery and tears, she thought.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Naruto keeps shivering, trembling with the fear of a wood stick, which belongs to Ma. Tsunade smiled at the shivering Naruto.

"Well, I glad to see you, Naruto. I can't meet you for the last two days, thanks to the annoying old fart of the council." Naruto smiled at her's swearing habits, which didn't change even after a decade.

Tsunade was happy to see Naruto smiles back to her, looking well.

"Me too."

Suddenly, Naruto remembered something.

Pointing her finger to the man-made hole at the wall, she asked.

"How did you know he was there? And how did you sense me too?"

"I'm his teammate, remember? I know his favourite peeping technique too well. Self-proclaimed jutsu for spying, he really wants to use it to peep. I know him well enough. And he must be teaching you that, since he is your sensei, after all." Tsunade sighed.

"I see..." Naruto stared hard at the hole, hoping that her godfather was safe after he was sent away from the Hokage Tower harshly.

"Ah, speak of the devil...." Tsunade pointed to the door, which Jiraiya came inside the office, with bruises and cuts over his body. He is still alive, smiling even after he was sent hundred meters away from the Hokage Tower.

"Pervy sage! Are you alright?" Naruto rushed to her godfather, to check the wounds on the old man.

Pervert or not, he is the only family she only have.

"No, I am alright Naruto. I even transcend into the heaven itself!" Jiraiya claimed happily, despite he was in pain.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, did the pervert had gone senile. Then, she realized something.

"How did you get those wounds? You should be fine anyway."

"Oh! That is my secret!"

"Oh really?" Tsunade looks through the hole at the wall, and recognized the direction immediately.

"I see. It seems that I miscalculated my punch and you're flying into the women side of the hot springs, instead. Tch." She face-palmed.

"For that, I am in debt with you, Tsunade!" Jiraiya grinning at the face-faulted Tsunade, and he turned to face Naruto. Suddenly, his face went face-fault.

Tsunade was worried to see Jiraiya went 180-turn with his mood.

"What?" She asked. Even Naruto was feeling worried about Jiraiya's weird expression.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled.

"What?" Naruto titled her head, _the pervy sage is going senile_, she thought.

"What did I tell you about your sense of fashion?" Jiraiya pointed his finger to Naruto, looking extremely angry.

"What's wrong with it?" Naruto looks down on her clothes. She was just wearing the robe to show that she was approved by the toads, that's it.

Tsunade like the new appearance of Naruto, though. It was like Kushina was back, alive and wearing her husband's robe instead. Naruto's long blonde hair really matches with Kushina's.

_It is better than the orange jumpsuit. I was worried back then, if Naruto would return, still wearing the eyesore. This is way better. _Tsunade thought.

"NO!" Jiraiya screamed. Then, he went to a corner of the office, and went crying.

Both Naruto and Tsunade stared at the perverted old sage. Hard.

"Are you going senile, old man?" Naruto was worried.

"Once before, I was told I will be a godfather to a cute girl, by my student. It was my dream to see her grown up, to see her smiling at me, her godfather. Then, I will see her grown into a beautiful woman, and protects her from any men who try to flirt with her. My last wish before I die is..." Jiraiya continues to sob.

"Is?" Naruto suddenly feel a chill behind her neck, when she saw the 'evil' aura surrounding Jiraiya.

"I want you to wear this the whole month at here!"

Jiraiya stood up immediately, and brought up a dress from nowhere.

_A dress? And where did he take it out from? _Naruto thought. _Wait...a dress? For the whole month?_

"NO!" She cried.

"YES!" Tsunade yelled after her.

Naruto was shocked. Tsunade just say yes? She was supposed to support her, not the crazy idea of her godfather's.

"I want to see you in dress too, Naruto." Tsunade was smiling, however the 'evil' aura surrounding her says otherwise.

Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Oh no, you don't. Don't give me craps 'I will die soon' just only to make me wear dress. I say no!"

Naruto crossed her arms together, her decision is final.

"You're not wearing this dress then?" Jiraiya make a puppy-eye look.

_That won't work for me. _"No!" Naruto sticks to her decision.

"Too bad then. Summoning technique!" Smokes came out from Jiraiya, seconds later the room was completely covered with smoke. Naruto's expression changes to horror when she realized that the old man had called 'them' to the office.

Tsunade watched the horrified Naruto went hiding behind her back. She realized that there were two more visitors inside her room, after the smoke dissipated.

Ma and Pa were summoned here by Jiraiya, and they're not happy either.

"Jiraiya-chan, I told you before not to summon us when it is lunch time?" Pa spoke with annoying tone.

"He must have a reason to do so, then. Why you called us here?" Ma asked.

Jiraiya pointed to Tsunade, well he was pointing to the one hiding behind her actually.

"Isn't she your teammate?" Pa asked.

"I was referring to someone behind her." Jiraiya answered with a smirk at his face.

Behind Tsunade's back, Naruto was planning an escape. _The window!_ She thought.

She turned to see Ma was glaring hard on her.

"Naru-chan. Long time no see."

"M-Ma. Y-yeah, h-how are you?" Naruto shuttered.

"I am fine, thank you." Ma smiled.

Suddenly, her expression changes rapidly.

THUNK!

A large bump was formed at Naruto's head, thanks to the wood stick at the hand of Ma, which came up from nowhere.

"What's with your clothes anyway? Where are your dresses?" Ma asked, her hand was itching to smack Naruto again.

"Itai!" Naruto cried comically, caressing the large bump on her head.

Looking around, Ma realized that they were summoned at Konoha.

"It is good that we're at Konoha, actually. Tomorrow, let's go shopping." Ma jumped on Naruto's right shoulder.

Sitting comfortably on Naruto's shoulder, Ma spoke.

"Did you hear me, Naru-chan?"

"Crystal." Naruto continues to sob; Ma is always a living hell for her, since her training at Myobokuzan.

"Jiraiya-chan, where will we stay tonight?" Ma asked, watching Pa jumped on Jiraiya's shoulder as well.

"Well, you can stay at the Namikaze's compound. Jiraiya should know where it is." Tsunade answered.

"Ah, did she come to claim her name, then?" Pa asked. Tsunade nodded.

"My, my. Naru-chan has grown up." Ma smiled at Naruto. Naruto's reaction was obvious though. She grins every time she get compliment, which she rarely got one.

"Ma, you have taught her well on manners. Better to teach her on clothing, too" Jiraiya smirked.

"Yeah. What's with these tomboyish cloths anyway? Tomorrow I want you to buy proper cloths for woman, understand?"

Naruto pouted, it is more comfortable to wear men's cloth than women's. It is too troublesome, anyway.

Reluctantly, she nodded. It was bad enough to get hit by Ma once, she won't ask for more.

Jiraiya and Tsunade grinned to their ears; this is going well with their plan.

OoOoO

"This is my house?" Naruto was awed by the size of the Namikaze's mansion.

"It's a bit dirty; I suggest cleaning it up first." Tsunade handed the key of the mansion to Naruto.

When the group enters the mansion, they were greeted with the sight of dust, spiders' web, and others.

Other than that, the mansion is still in good condition.

"Well, no time's wasted, then. I'm better to start cleaning up!" Naruto cheers on, and summons ten clones to help her.

One clone prepares some late snacks for Ma and Pa, while Tsunade choose to return to her office.

Stepping outside the door, she can't help but to stay for a while.

Namikaze's mansion, it brings out much old memories.

Tsunade decides it is the best for her to leave.

However, right before she went outside from the gate, she overheard the conversation between Jiraiya and Ma, who went outside to have a talk.

"How is she?" Ma asked.

"She is fine. However, I am feeling worry with her 'condition'." Jiraiya answered.

_Condition? _Tsunade wondered.

"It is too bad that she must make the 'oath', else she might go crazy with the training." Ma was worried.

"I told you before; she was too young to take the Sage training." Jiraiya shook his head.

"She kept having nightmare every night, she was in the worse condition when I realized that she didn't sleep for months." Ma frowned.

"I have to agree on that." Jiraiya spoke with a sad tone.

"She had to make an 'oath' so that she achieves the calmness to get into Hermit mode. The elders decide that we can make her strong by teaching her the Sage art." Ma explained.

"Plus, the sage art can calm her down. It's just like killing two birds with one stone." Ma continued.

"I see. I believe the elders know all of this." Jiraiya frowned.

"Yes. After she achieves the hermit mode, then she became calmer, and no longer have nightmares."

"Hm." Jiraiya just nodded.

"Well, you have to know that she is better than you, she is a prodigy in sage art." Ma smirked.

"W-Well, she is my student after all." Jiraiya choked a bit.

"Shall we return into the house? I believe she have done cleaning the house." Ma smiled at the antic of the old pervert.

"With the help from the clone, who didn't?" Jiraiya smirked.

Right before they entered the house, Ma turns to see the scenery of the village.

"I wondered what this village did to her, to haunt her every night." Ma shook her head, and went inside.

"I don't know, either." Jiraiya went inside the house, and close the door.

Meanwhile, Tsunade who was standing nearby at the moment, went deep in thought after hearing the conversation.

Walking slowly toward Hokage Tower, she keeps thinking about the details of the conversation.

_Its' seem that Naruto was deep in trauma._

_She swears an oath, which calms her down._

"I hope Naruto will get better." Tsunade shook her head, and went straight to her usual place.

OoOoO

Naruto jumped on her bed, the master room, which once was used by her parents, now belongs to her.

Jumping on the bed childishly, she went lying on the bed.

_This is comfortable..._

She lets her arm rest on her forehead, and stares on the ceiling.

She kept remembering the previous event on several years ago, before she learns the sage art.

The 'oath' keeps ringing inside her mind, and she can't do anything about it.

"_Naru-chan, I am worry with your condition. You must learn how to calm yourself." Ma spoke with a concern tone._

"_How could I? These dreams keep coming back! I can't stand it anymore!" Naruto cried. The dark rim underneath her eyes was obvious enough, she lacks of sleep._

_Ma looks at Naruto with sad expression, Naruto barely went crazy, even the elders were worried._

"_What if we teach you the Sage art? It might calms you down. No more nightmare." Ma suggested._

"_I'm willing to do anything! Help me!" Naruto said weakly, months of sleepless night makes her crazy._

"_Swear an oath. Release your anger, hatred, anything inside your heart. Forgive everything, but remember those who tormented you. You have the rights to hate them, the rights to forgive them, it's depends to you." Ma spoke with a serious tone. Unknown to Naruto, Ma put a shiny crystal ball in front of her._

"_That's it! From today onward, I, Namikaze Naruto, swear that I shall no longer trust anyone! No more nightmare of people dying at my hand, no more my body hurt from being pierced, no more friends! I'm rather to die alone!" Naruto screams with all her might. All the elders which were present, can't stop but feeling sad with her decision._

_A large toad, standing in front of kneeling Naruto, could only shake her head._

_She was one of the oldest toads ever live in the Myobokuzan Mountain, her prophecy never makes mistake._

"_I see." She spoke suddenly, which surprised them all._

"_Your entire nightmare, dark memories shall be stored inside the ball."_

_Dark auras emitting from Naruto, and went absorbed into the crystal ball._

_Panting heavily for breath, Naruto went unconscious in front of the elders. Still, she can hear the last words from the old toad._

"_We shall teach you the sage art, for it to become the thick divider between sanity and madness."_

"_Never break your oath, else the nightmare will return."_

Naruto closed her eyes slowly, hoping that the nightmare never returns.

Never.

Even if she dies protecting her oath.

She wouldn't care less.

OoOoO

END CHAPTER

OoOoO

AN: Tch, I'm desperate enough to finish this in the morning, I have to update sooner than I thought.

Ah, I forgot to put note that this story's timeline is on October, silly me.

Well, I will update the next chapter in three weeks, I believe it so.

I'm in need of betas, if someone thinks that this story can be 'enhanced' by your cooperation, please do.

Some ideas went through, silly mistakes were corrected, and incoming reviews cheered me up!

Thanks for the support!


	4. Day 3

OoOoO

_It is morning, _Naruto thought.

The ray from the rising sun went through the window, and illuminates the whole room.

"Tch, which kind of idiots designs this house anyway?" Naruto growled underneath the blanket. The bright lights from the windows nearly blind her, who still feeling sleepy.

However, the sun thinks otherwise.

The room faces directly into the east, which allows the sun to illuminate the whole room early in morning. In other words, the room's occupant has to wake up early.

No matter what.

"Tch." Naruto covered herself with blanket; however it was useless to fight against the power of the nature.

Throwing a nearby pillow to the innocent window, she rise from her bed and walks slowly to the bathroom.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized that she had change.

Ten years ago, she was still a boy, who dreams. Now, she had grown into a beauty woman, with no dreams.

_I no longer have dreams since that night._

It was useless to regret it now, she thought.

After she brushed her teeth and washed her face, she went to the kitchen.

Jiraiya was there, making something. Without turning, he said.

"Naruto, the toads had returns to the mountains. They said there are urgent things to do."

Naruto was relieved; Ma will not come with her today. Staring at Jiraiya, Naruto realized that Jiraiya was preparing a breakfast.

_At least he knows how to cook, _Naruto giggled. After all, women like men which can cook.

It's too bad that Jiraiya don't know that.

Jiraiya heard a giggle from behind him, and he turns.

"Ah! I'm preparing a brea- what are you wearing?" Forgetting his meal, Jiraiya pointed to the clueless Naruto.

"What am I wearing?" Naruto looks down to her body, now what's wrong with her sleeping attire?

BONK!

A sausage went flying and hit Naruto's forehead.

One thing you've to remember, Jiraiya is a Sanin, which must not be underestimated. Even if he threw an egg to you, the egg can still be lethal, and might kill you.

So, it's not surprising to see Naruto were thrown out from the kitchen through the door.

By the impact of the thrown sausage from Jiraiya.

Jiraiya is not dumb, you see. He already knew the secrets behind Tsunade's extra super strong punch long ago, and know how to do it; however, the truth is he only wants to avoid injury from it anyway. It is better to prepare, just in case if Tsunade found him peeping again.

"What the hell that was for?" Naruto yelled from the hallway outside the kitchen, the sausage which was thrown by Jiraiya was lying in front of her.

"Women don't wear boxer and singlet!" Jiraiya replied and pointed with his spatula.

"Ah." Naruto just noticed that.

"Go change into more appropriate dress before you eat!" Jiraiya said.

Looking at the spatula at Jiraiya's hand, Naruto thought that it is better to 'follow the order'. Quickly focused her chakra, Naruto then make two clones. However, you can see from the clones' expression that they were still sleepy.

"Why did you make us, too early in the morning, boss?" Clone 1 yawned.

"Yeah, it's too early." Clone 2 said while rubbing her eyes.

Naruto couldn't stop herself from sweat-dropped. Shooing them away, she told them to go to her room and takes some clothes from the wardrobe.

She could swear that she saw her clones were grinning mischievously when they leave from the kitchen.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

Her attempt to check on the clones was stopped by Jiraiya's calling for her breakfast.

She kept thinking about the clones while she was eating, fearing for a prank from them.

A minute later, her worst nightmare came true.

Both her clones came back with the clothes, in addition of 'extra-less-one' of course. One clone was wearing a black leather leotard, and the other one choose to wear a wet school swimsuit.

Heck, how did they have those? Naruto never want to know.

Jiraiya went speechless, as if his dream came true. Two hot girls, with 'lovely choice of clothing' just standing there smiling like an angel. Man, Jiraiya couldn't be happier.

Noting his presence, one of the clones jumped forward and hugs Jiraiya, while the other one follows her to do so.

They both spoke at the same time.

"Jiraiya-sama! Do you like us? Take us!"

The effect was immediate. Jiraiya sprung away through the roof, leaving a trail of bloods with him.

"Yatta! We got him!" The clones high-fived and cheers among themselves, leaving Naruto face-palmed at the prank.

_Why did my clones always a bold one?_

She kept wondering if the clones were part of her personality, given that they could think and act independently.

Now that she remembers, one of her clones had kissed the Uchiha-emo-brat at the hospital. She could only hopes that the other person didn't misunderstand the kiss, which was given by her clones.

It is just a kiss, right? No hard feeling, right?

Oh, only if she knows how wrong she was.

OoOoO

A peaceful silent in a corridor of a hospital had been interrupted by a loud sneeze from one of the room. A nurse passing by wondered, did the person inside the said room sneeze too much? It can't be, after all Rokudaime never fell ill before. She shrugs it off, thinking it was another person who sneeze loudly.

However, inside the room, one person rubs his nose and wondered did someone was talking about him. He ignored it; it must be one of his fan-girls anyway. He knows that he have a much better fish to catch. He is a man on mission, which only he knew how impossible it will be.

To capture the heart of a maiden is his destiny.

To make a harem is his future.

To rebuild his clan is his will-be achievement.

He kept watching through the window, and sometimes he leers on the orange covered book on his hand.

Next to him, one person kept chained on a bed, with his nose was plugged, due to mass bloodshed. The person kept giggling like a pervert (he is), after all he had provide another person with the holy book.

The perverted person had converted (more like corrupted) another innocent person to his holy (better to change it to 'perverted') cause.

No matter, he will be discharged today. He can't wait to meet the person he dreams and leave the perverted person inside this boring room.

OoOoO

"I called all of you here for an important mission."

Facing at the faces of the late Hokage, Tsunade sits on her usual chair. Behind her desk, four women wait for further instructions.

"Shishou (is this a right word?), what's the important mission you're talking about?" A pink-haired woman asked.

"All of you had know about the condition of our new resident, Namikaze Naruto?" Tsunade turned to face them. All of them nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the one who conduct the blood test two days ago. I'm still not believed that Naruto had turns into a woman. "The pink-haired person spoke.

"She was the most unpredictable ninja after all." The black-haired continued.

"She is more beautiful than me, which is embarrassing though." The blonde sighed.

"She has a great figure…" The blue-haired person drooled, which makes all persons inside the room stare at her comically.

_Did she…?_

A cough from Shizune brings them back to reality.

"It's better to brief them about the mission, Hokage-sama." Embarrassed, Tsunade opened a large file with four separate envelopes in front of her.

"As all of you have been told, Naruto will stay here for a month for evaluation if she wants to stay at Konoha or not. I'm here to give you two missions. The first one is to make her stay at Konoha for sure. This is her statement during the meeting with the council."

She gave the envelopes to each of them and let them read the content inside. Minutes later, one of them spoke.

"Did she say anything about us?"

"She says nothing at all. I hope all of you can befriend her again, to make her feels acceptable. I suggest that you gain her trust slowly, we still have time."

"I see." All of them accept the explanation. After all, they didn't contact each other for years since the banishment. It will make sense if she didn't accept them after all those years.

"Plus, I want to know about her oath with the toad elder."

"Oath?" All of them asked in unison.

"Yeah, she had sworn an oath with the toads, in order to calm herself to learn the art of the sage."

"The art of the sage?"

"The senjutsu, it is the art to be one with nature. I recently know about it, and I want all of you to find a clue about her oath. The oath with the toads usually unbreakable, and may lead to something bad. I would suggest about deep trauma from her condition, however we didn't have a clue at all."

"Trauma? Did she have nightmares?" The pink-haired asked again.

"Maybe. She might face some nightmare after the seal was repaired. Looking at the archive, she might get some of the demon fox's memories. Given that the demon's love of kill, the trauma will be deep and cause her continuous nightmares. I will ask Jiraiya for more information, and keep your eyes on Naruto. Report any suspicious behavior; we will try to cure her with alternative if possible." All of them nodded.

"Then, what about the second mission?" The blonde asked.

"The second one is…" all of them leaned closer, including Shizune and TonTon.

"To help her buy a dress. A beautiful one, so that she would be 'chained' to Konoha." Tsunade smirked.

The rest of them understand and followed her expression, and chuckling evilly like a certain snake sanin.

OoOoO

Naruto couldn't stop herself from shivering when she suddenly feels a chill at her neck. It must be her clothes, she thought.

Dressed in a simple long-sleeve with a pair of jeans, her appearance is a casual one. However, no matter how casual she looks, people couldn't deny that she is a beauty. Walking elegantly, one can't stop from wondering that the pretty person in front of them actually lived her previous twelve years of life disguising as a boy.

She continued to walk along the busy street of the market district. As she walks, some shopkeepers try to sell their product to her, but she refuses politely. She prefers to go out from Konoha and went shopping to one of the small village. However, her current stay at Konoha makes her unable to go out from Konoha. The gate's guards refuse her from going out, fearing for her safety. It seems that another country aware of her heritage, and news that they hiring some assassin worried the council.

Another shopkeeper tries to sell his fruits, but Naruto refuses politely. She can't trust them at all, yet Naruto doesn't feeling angry with them. How bad they treat her once, Naruto refuse to be angry with them. To her, they're just human. They fear for the demon fox inside her, not Naruto. Since the demon completely sealed and has no chance to escape, they treat her nicely.

Naruto couldn't adapt with the new treatment. To her, the villagers always treat her harshly. For the sudden change of environment, Naruto went paranoid. She kept itching for a kunai, yet she tried to hold herself from hurting the villagers.

Being refused by Naruto politely, the shopkeepers couldn't stop from feeling ashamed. They once treated her harshly, yet she holds them no grudge. She still not trusts them completely, which is acceptable for the villagers. It is their goal to gain her trust, since they once messed up.

As she walks to a corner, she accidently bumped into someone and falls.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Naruto apologized. She realized that she never met this person before. The person has a similar appearance of Sasuke, plus he was reading a book titled 'How to Socialize!' by Jiraiya(!).

_Since when Jiraiya make a book about socialize? Heck, he can't even have a conversation with a woman without getting smacked at the end of the conversation._ Naruto wondered.

She shook her head and noticed a hand was offered to help her.

"Are you alright?" The person asked. However, the lack of emotion from him makes Naruto wonder that the person is actually a robot in disguise.

"I'm fine, thank you." Naruto stood up with his help, and clear some dust away from her. The person continues to stare at her, which makes Naruto feels uncomfortable a bit.

"Why did you stare at me like that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I never see a beauty right in front of me before." The person replied casually, which makes Naruto blush a bit. She rarely got praised by stranger before, and she realized that was usually used by Jiraiya before. It must be one of his quotes inside the book, she thought.

"Sai, are you done flirting with our Naruto?" Naruto recognized the voice and turned to see four women walking toward her.

"Sai?"

"We're referring the person right in front of you. He is your replacement in team 7." The pink-haired one, Haruno Sakura pointed.

"He never tries to flirt with anyone before. Remember our nicknames?" The blonde one, which Naruto remembered as Yamanaka Ino continued.

"At least he tried to socialize. Remember how prick he was? It was terrible." The black haired, or called the weapon mistress TenTen sighed.

"Long time no see, Namikaze-san." The blue-haired white-eyed woman greeted, the usual Hyuuga Hinata says without shuttering. Thanks to the 'last gift' Naruto as a boy gave her before the banishment.

Remembering the gift, Naruto embarrassed a bit and greets them back. Even Hinata was red in embarrassment; the last gift was a secret for both of them to tell.

Looking back at the person called Sai, she realized that he was holding her hand and staring at her eyes. She can't stop herself from thinking to hit Jiraiya for making nonsense inside his book of socializing.

"Pretty one, please ignore the pinkie, the blondie, the buns and the white-eyes. They're just jealous of your beauty, which already captive my heart." Sai smiled, which creeps Naruto out, but she know the smile is genuine. She could praise him for being honest, Naruto thought shyly.

"Would you go out with me?" Right before Naruto could answer him; two punches came straight into contact with Sai's face and sent him flying. He was flying straight into a wall, and creating a small crater on impact.

Shivering comically, Naruto turned slowly to see two 'demons' auras right in front of her.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Two person spokes in unison, leaving all nearby people sighed at their antic.

Tenten and Hinata could only shake their heads; Sakura and Ino always act brashly with Sai's nickname to them. Ignoring them, TenTen walks to the frozen Naruto and drags her away. Naruto snapped from her trance, asked.

"Where are we going?" TenTen and Hinata smiled smugly, and replied.

"To get you a dress, of course." Naruto's eyes widened like a plate hearing that.

"What about Sai?" Naruto tried to distract her 'kidnappers'.

"Don't worry about him. He will be okay." TenTen smirked at Naruto's effort to run away.

"The order from Hokage-sama, can't deny her wish to see you in dress." Hinata smirked evilly.

Naruto could only cried 'nooo' comically as her plan to get away with 'no-getting-dress' was foiled by Tsunade's underlings.

The rest of the walks were continued with Naruto dragged back by TenTen and Hinata to the shopping district, followed by Sakura and Ino later.

OoOoO

"Try this one."

Naruto was 'forced' to wear numerous types of dresses, from different colors to different design. As if it was a fashion parade, Naruto had to pose cutely in front of TenTen, Ino, Sakura and Hinata.

Little did they know, Hinata had hid the spying camera inside the room, it is for the blackmail purposes of course.

Wearing a purple long-sleeve dress, thanks to Ino, Naruto was starting to feel tired and dizzy. She had obeyed their 'demand' of dresses, and unconsciously change her dress without complains.

Taking their chances, the four 'evil' women quickly debated for next dress of their choices.

Ranging from gothic clothes to the usual bright casual, all types of dresses had Naruto tried.

Still, it had come to a stalemate when it comes to Ino and Sakura's turn to decide. Decided to up the stakes, they brings out the most demanding one for Naruto to wear.

"Naruto, I want you to wear this." Sakura brings out a nice set of orange lingerie.

"I want you to wear this instead." Ino shows them the princess set, complete with tiara and high-heel.

Nobody noticed that a tickle of blood pouring from Hinata's nose.

Naruto, who is still half-naked from changing clothes, backed slowly to the nearest wall. Already red in embarrassment, she tries to 'negotiate'.

"I-I can't. Too much." Naruto's expression of cute, helpless, shy person didn't help at all. She accidently 'aroused' the waiting girls. While Ino and Sakura went red, TenTen ignored them in favor of her boyfriend. It is better to daydream about torturing a genius white-eyed handsome man, she thought.

"Why did I suddenly have an urge to pin her down?" Sakura asked with a harsh breath.

"Me too." Ino continued with a drool at her mouth.

Noticing the predator looks on their faces, Naruto faces went horror. This turn of event was not expected; she realized that her 'innocent persona' was at stake here.

_Girls too? Better to run, right now!_

Fearing for her 'safety', Naruto jumped on the nearest, 'safest' person she know.

"Hinata-hime, save me!" Naruto hugs Hinata tightly, hoping that Hinata will save her, somehow.

Too bad that she didn't realize that Hinata who was nose-bleeding at her state of 'unclothes' plus to be in contact with her body tend to lead to further 'explosion'. In short explanation, she fainted with the happy expression written on her face.

"Hinata-hime?" As she looks up, Naruto realized that Hinata had fainted. Turning to her nearest 'captor', she noticed that TenTen was daydreaming about torturing someone. Looking at the other two, Naruto sweat-dropped when she saw Sakura and Ino were fighting among themselves.

Taking her chances to escape, Naruto quickly wear her clothes and ran away, leaving the shopkeeper with the troubling customers.

OoOoO

"I'm safe, for now."

Naruto leaned on a wall of a building, far from the shopping district. She relaxed herself, hoping that no one managed to find her yet. It was sure a pain experience to go shopping, no wonder that some girls love to do so.

It was nice, she thought. Naruto never had a chance to dress before, and it was good to relax once a while. Chuckling lightly, she looks at the sky. It was getting dark, she realized.

The first thing came into her mind was ramen. Looking around, she noticed that the usual ramen shop was near to her location. Not wasting any time, she walks toward Ichiraku Ramen.

As she passed a corner, she didn't notice a person following her from behind. It was Uchiha Sasuke who just been discharged from the hospital looking for her. Then, he noticed that Naruto was walking to the usual ramen shop.

Thinking that it is better to eat with her, he decided to follow her. However, he didn't notice a pair of predator's eyes looking at him.

Naruto could already smell the aroma of ramen from a distance. However, she sense something else coming to her ways. In a distance away from her, a group of woman was running toward her direction. And they're coming closer, fast.

Thinking that it is better to avoid them, Naruto side-stepped, allowing the group of woman to pass through. She didn't notice that Sasuke was following her at all, the ramen dull her sense, somehow.

Sasuke unfortunately too focused on Naruto, and could only notice the group of woman heading to his direction in the last minutes. Then, he realized the predator looks on their face.

_Fan-girls!_

It was too late, Sasuke ended up being washed away by the mobs. He could only watch as Naruto fading from his view, and was pushed away from the street.

_Where are the ANBU when we need them…?_

"Naru-toooooo!" Sasuke screamed in horror, hoping that Naruto would hear somehow.

Meanwhile, Naruto turned around, hearing someone screaming her name. Looking at the empty street, she wondered who did call her. Shrugged, she continued to her destination.

"Teuchi-san, long times no see. I miss your ramen!" She sat on the usual stool placed in front of the shop.

"Ah! Naruto! You've return!" The old man came out from the kitchen.

"Wow. You've changed so much. Did you undergo the 'sex-change' operation?" The daughter of the owner of the Ichiraku ramen came out and surprised to see Naruto. (Who else in Konoha is blonde and eat ramen?)

The owner and his daughter could only sweat-dropped when they see Naruto fells on the ground and twitching lightly.

"I'm just kidding, Naruto. I heard about it yesterday." Ayame grinned sheepishly.

Slowly, Naruto stood up, and sighed. Surely, she didn't ask for this to happen. Heck, who did ask for her to disguise as a boy for years?

Teuchi noticed the gloomy look on Naruto's face. He went to the kitchen and came out later to put down a large bowl in front of Naruto.

"Here, this is my treat for the most regular customer. Only this time, you have to pay next time for sure." He smiled at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened at the large bowl in front of her.

"Really? Thank you!" She said. Quickly, Naruto grabbed a chopstick and pray.

"Itadakimasu!"

At the first bite of the ramen, Naruto froze. Teuchi and Ayame wondered why Naruto spacing out.

"Is something wrong with the ramen?" Ayame asked curiously.

"No…" Naruto muttered slowly. Ayame and Teuchi leaned closer to hear her muttering. Suddenly, Naruto jumped up, surprising them both.

"IT IS DELICIOUS!" Naruto continued to eat ramen and enjoying every bite of it. Her reaction had cheered both the owner and his daughter, feeling glad that Naruto still love their ramen.

OoOoO

Meanwhile...

"Jiraiya-sama, please teach me how to capture a woman's heart." One man, his face covered in bandage kneeling in front of another person who was changing his nose-plugs

After the person finished, he brought out a fan and started to fan himself. Leering down to the kneeling man, he asked.

"Who is the lucky person who captures your heart, my lovely fan?" The kneeling man brings out a drawing from his pouch, and gives it to the standing 'god-of-love'.

"Here it is, Jiraiya-sama. Do you approve?"

Jiraiya looks on the drawing and recognized it immediately. After thinking a while, he asked again.

"Have you uses the quotes from my book?"

"I did, and I nearly asked her out. Due to some 'interruption', I had failed." The kneeling man waited for further instruction.

"I see. Well then, I will personally teach you how to flirt with a woman. Worry not, you will get her heart in thirty days, I guaranteed." Jiraiya smirked.

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama." Sai smiled; finally he had set his goal of his life. With the help from the 'god-of-love-and-social-and-flirt-whatsoever', he will succeed!

He will capture the heart of Namikaze Naruto for sure!

OoOoO

End Chapter

OoOoO

AN: Done! At last, the most dreadful weeks of my life had passed, and I'm surely will update more frequently now. I may update this story next week. Too much free time, I guess.

Next episode will centered on Naruto and Sasuke, I think. It is more about Naruto who believe that Sasuke is a closet pervert. The oath will be explained gradually. It is more like a puzzle, piece by piece and you will get about it.

Another suitor for Naruto, between Sai and Sasuke, who will win?

Yeah, it is TenTenxNeji, however I do have a certain event between Naruto and Neji planned inside my head.

Will Naruto break the oath? I don't know myself either! Tehehe.

Read and Review, keep those coming! The more the merrier.


	5. Author Note

This story had been rewrite. I'm sorry for any inconvenience from my side, please comment on my rewrite version of The Return of Heroine.

Link can be found at my profile.

Plot bunnies are my reason of the sudden rewrite. Plus, the rewrite version is edited and beta-d by blacksinger, which I assure you it have better story and timeline.


End file.
